Not-So-Average Days in The Life Of Queen Medusa
This is a story written by Giz. Please Comment. ---- The Story of Queen Medusa and the Chaos Empire: "HAHA! Stupid Empire..." said queen Medusa. Queen Medusa was sitting back on her throne with two of her best Juggerknights by her side, laughing at Order's struggle to unite all of their past allies. "Foolishness must be a virtue for them. They seem to value it with all their life!" "Yes. Indeed," said the two Juggerknights. "QUEEN MEDUSA!! QUEEN MEDUSA!! COME QUICK!!" said a voice. It was none other than the marrowkai, the Queen's right hand man. "One of the giants has escaped!" the marrowkai yelled. "Oh, we have tons of those." "BUT COME LOOK WHERE IT IS NOW!!" he yelled. Medusa quickly went up to the balcony of her castle, pushing her castle deads to the side. "Wha-WHAT IS THIS?!" she yelled. Two speartons, six swordwrath, five archers, and a ninja was ambushing the runaway giant. They quickly weakened, chained, and equipped him with rocks. "Hey, what's that in the distance?" said one of their swordwrath. Medusa's miners knew that the swordwrath were talking about them, so they retreated, having lost the will to fight or the freedom to run away. Order's army approached Medusa's castle. Gold mines with little gold surrounded them. Dead miners, axes, and body parts also were present. "You fools thought that Inamorta belonged to YOU?!?! We have been here all along, biding our power while you all fight for land that actually belongs to me...But now, you've enslaved my babies and I will wait no longer, now you will feel the wrath of the Chaos empire, HAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" yelled queen Medusa. Medusa readied her units. She thought that Order was weak, so their would be no need to release any valuable units. She instead released the bombers and giants, hoping that they would be enough. But she had another thing coming.... The Rebels and Order have teamed up! Medusa had underestimated them, and unit after unit was slaughtered and killed. This continued, Order ripped though the juggerknights, tore through the deads, shot passed the Eclipsors, and broke past the marrowkai, to the point where Medusa was pushed back to her main castle. Her main headquarters, her man-eerr....or should i say, Girlcave? Medusa sent out her last units into the battlefield early as a desperate move to weaken Order's army. She had sent out her two best juggerknights, her marrowkai, who was her right hand man, and her most ferocious, blood thirsty giant. Order, having had built early units as well, were not surprised, and they ripped though her army like a tornado rips through a town. "THHAAT IS IT!!!! NO MERCY! NO MERCY!" she yelled. She raged toward the battlefield. "YOU MUST ALL DIE!!!!" she yelled. She kept this ability for a last resort. With a whip of her hair, she exposed her hideous, red eyed face to all Order's army. Their army had turned to stone. Look right, stone archer, look left, terrified miner, look ahead, statue of a spearton. Everyone was dead..... THE END Well, almost. At least that's what MEDUSA thought.. Order had a hidden army within their walls. Of course, they were fighting the almighty Medusa, the queen that could turn people to stone. They had to come up with a counter attack in case she had a trick up her sleeve (Or, should i say, cape...) "WHAT!! NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Medusa yelled. Order had won. They defeated Chaos..... THHHEEEE EEENNNDDD!!!! ---- Category:Story Category:Completed Story Category: Chaos